


Guilt

by DaFishi



Series: Hunger Games [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Love, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Memories, Multi, Pain, Protective Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sometimes Zuko wishes he hadn’t given his everything into the games.Sometimes he wishes he died too.Then at least he could be with Sokka.
Relationships: Azula/Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Hunger Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082600
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This.
> 
> Was.
> 
> Crippling.

_ ‘Did I ever even stand a chance?’ _

_ ‘That’s the sad part. I think you did at one point.’ _

_ The gunshot rings out across the ground and Sokka crumples to the ground. _

***

“No!” Zuko gasps, startling awake.

He feels himself taking gasping breaths, finally getting his breathing under control.

He looks at the clock.

3:34 am.

This was the third time tonight he’d woken up to the same nightmare.

But why?

His dad didn’t get them, his mom certainly didn’t.

Why was he feeling this way?

Much to his surprise, he hears the door open.

He looks up to see Azula in the doorway.

His older sister looked tired.

“Nightmares?” She asked softly.

Zuko nods, letting her into his bed.

“Sokka?”

Another nod.

There's silence for a while.

“Do they ever go away?” Zuko questions.

Azula smiles bitterly, most likely thinking of how she had to kill Mai and Ty Lee to win.

“No. They stay with you,” Azula says sadly.

Zuko feels his throat tighten.

He thinks he knows what he felt for Sokka now.

It was never reverence.

It was  _ love _ .

Azula’s grip around him tightens and Zuko realizes a tear has slipped from his eyes.

“Guilt is a crippling emotion, Zuko. You need to let it go,” Azula says, sounding so much like Uncle Iroh, it hurt.

Lu Ten was the only person in their entire family who hadn’t won the Hunger Games.

Zuko is starting to think he should have been the second.

He didn’t like this feeling of guilt.

But he closes his eyes, willing away the memories that have haunted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
